


Hey Max

by xtina592



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), pricefield - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Heaven, Post-Save Arcadia Bay Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtina592/pseuds/xtina592
Summary: Soon after her funeral, Max finds herself on the bench by the lighthouse. And even though Max can't hear her, Chloe has a few things she wants to say.This is somewhat a continuation of another short story I wrote called 'Hey Chloe' where Max is doing all the talking, but basically this one is Chloe talking to Max. Enjoy!
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Hey Max

Hey Max,

It is SO good to hear you talking to me. I mean, I’ve definitely been watching over you since everything went down, but to hear you talk directly to me kinda gives me chills. The good kind. And I love your idea of coming here to the lighthouse to talk to me. I just wish you could see that I’m right here on this bench with my arm around your shoulders. And I wish you could hear me, there’s so much I wanna tell you. I’ll tell you all about being reunited with my dad and Rachel, but first I’ve gotta tell you the most important thing: I don’t blame you whatsoever for the choice you made. I know you’ve been feeling like shit ever since you went back in time, but I’m not mad at you. Obviously I’m not too happy with that little asshole Nathan for putting a fucking bullet in my gut, but nothing I can do about it now. No matter what I would have done if I were in your place, this is how it turned out, and we’ve gotta accept that, for better or worse. I know, I know, you’re probably thinking “Uhh who the hell is this and where’s the Real Chloe?” For once I’m not putting blame on anyone and I’m not just a big ball of anger. But I gotta tell ya, being here, being with my dad again, it really has changed me for the better. I’m more at peace, and even though I miss you like crazy...I’m surprisingly okay with how everything played out. Trust me, I wish so much you and I could be together because I see how much you’re hurting without me and after that hella insane week. And I miss my mom, I wish she could have been reunited with my dad too. Hell, I even kinda sorta miss David...on second thought, maybe it’s a good thing you can’t hear me. I wouldn’t want that part repeated. But even I’ve gotta admit I have a lot more respect for him after he saved you from Jeffershit.  
Anyways, being back with my dad has been absolutely incredible. He was the first person I saw when I got here and turns out he had been watching over me all this time. Definitely my guardian angel, and I’ve already submitted my application to become yours. Kidding...that’s not how it works, but I’ve already got the job so hopefully you can feel me somehow and that’ll bring you at least a small bit of comfort. And I’ve got Rachel back too. Man, I wish you could hear about all the crazy shit she knows about Jefferson, Nathan, the town, just everything. We’d literally be on this bench for days if I went into every detail. But since the town is safe and those fuckers are right where they belong I guess there’s no rush to get into it all right now. One day though. It’s awesome to be reunited with her, but I still wish we could all 3 be together. Like I said, we would be hella best friends forever.  
But enough about my new life upstairs, let’s talk about our crazy week. First off, I wish it was more than a week. Seeing you again after all those years was the greatest gift I’d gotten in life. As for the 5 years we went without talking, I know we’ve already talked about that so I’m not gonna sit here and rip you a new one over the past. After seeing how amazing it was being together this past week, it makes me think ‘what if we didn’t lose those 5 years?’. Things would be so different, even if this outcome was always gonna be the same. We’d have a hell of a lot more memories. Then again, we did really make this week jam packed in terms of memorable moments. Like that kiss...don’t think I didn’t catch you blushing when you talked about it. God, I can’t even tell you how long I had been waiting for something like that to happen. Figures it had to happen right at the end of my life. But what a way to go out, am I right?! Okay so technically I ‘went out’ bleeding on a bathroom floor, but since that happened at the beginning of the week and our kiss happened at the end, then really the kiss was the last moment, except if you look at things from a chronological standpoint...fuck I’m confusing myself now. Bottom line is, that kiss was fucking perfect and I’m so glad it happened.  
I know these next few weeks, maybe months, are gonna be insanely hard for you. Sometimes I feel guilty knowing that I’ve got my dad and Rachel here to lean on and you’re stuck in Arcadia feeling so alone. I mean, I know you’ve got Kate and Warren and my mom, but you and I both know that it’s just not the same. Just like how as much as I love Rachel, she’s not you. So I never want you to feel like she replaced you or I like her better than you. I’m sorry I never made that clear when I was still there. I know I probably sounded like a total groupie by bringing her up every chance I got, but I never did it to make you jealous. Okay well, maybe a small part of me did, just to see where I really stood with you. But your kiss answered that for me. Anyway, I know you probably won’t tell anyone about our week or your powers, and that’s okay. I mean, if you do find someone you feel like you can trust about it then you should totally go for it because it’ll probably feel good to get it off your chest. But I know there’s a very slim chance of that happening, so I want you to promise to not shut yourself off from other people or the world. You grew so much as a person in the 5 days I just spent with you, and I want other people to experience how incredible it is being in your life. You were destined for greatness, Max, powers or no powers. I’ve known it since we were kids. I may have been the scientist who was gonna revolutionize the world with my studies in blowing up dolls, but you were always the one who would truly go on to do great things. I mean dude, you saved an entire fucking town! And whether or not anyone else ever finds out about that, you’ll always know it happened, and I hope you can remind yourself of that fact whenever you need a little help believing in yourself. But one thing I never want you to worry about is where I am. I’m always gonna be right by your side, I really will be your Lara Croft bodyguard. Whether you’re back at Blackwell, or traveling the world taking amazing photos, or right here on this bench, I’ll be right with you. I love you, Max, more than anyone I’ve ever known. Thank you for everything you gave me in life and for all the amazing moments that I wouldn’t have wanted to experience with anyone else. You’re totally my soulmate and my other half, and I love you with all my heart.  
Goodbye for now,  
Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads this, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
